Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having a battery element of a wound structure or a stack structure such as laminate type lithium ion batteries, rectangular lithium ion batteries and cylindrical lithium batteries.
In a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, a battery element is formed by stacking a positive electrode having a positive electrode active material layer provided on a positive electrode collector and a negative electrode having a negative electrode active material layer provided on a negative electrode collector via a separator (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3680797).
In the related-art non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, for the purpose of connecting a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal to a positive electrode and a negative electrode, respectively, an uncoated part in which a positive electrode active material is not coated in a positive electrode collector and an uncoated part in which a negative electrode active material is not coated on a negative electrode collector are required. Therefore, there is involved a problem that it takes a lot of time to manufacture the positive electrode and the negative electrode, resulting in high manufacturing costs.
Then, it is desirable to provide a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery capable of reducing the manufacturing costs.